Operation: D.O.G.H.O.U.S.E.
is the first story in the ninth episode of Season 6 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on August 24, 2007 on Cartoon Network. Information Synopsis When Sector V is playing a game of Cinderball, the Cinderblock smashes into a mysterious mansion. Numbuhs 2 and 4 are afraid to go in because of rumors they've told each other. Numbuh 5 then opts to go in. But she takes over an hour, so her friends go in to get her. They find her at the bottom of the stairs with the cinder block, claiming to have been knocked out. Later that night, she helps Numbuh 4 with his homework. But strangely, for three nights, his homework goes missing. As a result, Mrs. Thompson gave him a triple amount of homework. Numbuh 5 accuses Valerie of the theft but she denies it because Numbuh 4's homework is extremely incorrect and terrible (incorrect homeworks are hazardous to weredogs). Mrs. Thompson then comes on the scene; Valerie claims that Numbuh 5 was threatening her, so Mrs. Thompson ordered her to come to her office for a "special assignment." At night time at the treehouse, Numbuh 4 finds Numbuh 5 crying in her room but she denies it. Nonetheless, she helps him with his homework again. Once everyone is asleep, someone is taking all of Sector V's homework. Only Numbuh 4 wakes up to follow the perpetrator. Moving forward to the mysterious mansion, it is revealed that it is Numbuh 5 is taking her friends' homework for Mrs. Thompson, whose honor roll students are all weredogs. She is then thrown from the house, just as Numbuh 4 finds her. She tries denying what's happening but Numbuh 4 is determined to help her. They go inside, where Valerie and the honor roll weredogs just finished eating his homework; Valerie comments that even with Numbuh 5 helping him, it still tastes terrible. However, he pulls out his math homework, which Numbuh 5 didn't help him with, on S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.s. He then goes and takes out the weredogs with his mathwork. However, as Numbuh 5 puts up the incorrect work against Ms. Thompson, she reveals that she is impervious to incorrect homework and transforms into the queen weredog. Numbuh 4 doesn't notice her new form until Numbuh 5 spills the beans, revealing that Mrs. Thompson has been forcing her to take his homework in exchange for turning her back from a weredog herself. Just then, Numbuh 5 also transforms and attacks Numbuh 4. However, while holding off his friend, he asks his teacher how to cure "weredog-ilism." Giving into her teaching instinct, she accidentally reveals to him to do that he has to take off the cursed necklace she is wearing before realizing he tricked her and ran off. Numbuh 4 subdues Numbuh 5 and follows Ms. Thompson. But when he reaches the roof, he is attacked by her and a revived Numbuh 5. He dodges the latter, as Numbuh 5 accidentally tackles Mrs. Thompson, knocking them several floors down. Ms. Thompson, clinging to the edge of the roof, calls for help as she starts slipping. Numbuh 5 tries to save her but grabs the necklace, returning her, Mrs. Thompson, the honor roll and the house back to normal. Next day, Mrs. Thompson finishes her lecture on divorce law and how not to accept a cursed necklace from an angry ex-husband. Numbuh 4 then asks her why she gave him a triple F minus despite saving her from becoming a were-dog forever; she responds that he is not too smart before realizing that she shouldn't have said that. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Villains *Mrs. Thompson *Valerie *Weredogs *Honor Roll Students Cameos *Eggbert Eggleston *Carlos *Mr. Thompson (mentioned) Locations *Backyards *Haunted Doghouse *Sector V Treehouse *Gallagher Elementary School 2x4 technology *Cinderblock-shooter *Trampoline Gun *T.R.A.C.K.A.M.A.B.O.B. *S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. Villain Technology *Cursed necklace Transcript Operation: D.O.G.H.O.U.S.E./Transcript Continuity * This is a continuation to the events of Operation: H.O.U.N.D.. Pop Culture References * A parody of Ghostbusters, where four scientists save the world from ghosts and the Were-Dogs are a parody of the Terror Dogs from the movie, & the roles are that Numbuh 4 plays Dr. Peter Venkman, Numbuh 5 plays Dana Barrett, and the Were-Dogs and Mrs. Thompson are the ghosts and Terror-Dogs. * Both this episode and its prequel also bear the basic similarities to the unfinished SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron episode "The Curse of Kataluna" which served as the basis for the direct-to-video film Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. * When Numbuh 5 approached Valerie and the honor students outside of class, they were talking about playing Dungeons & Dragons. Trivia * A running gag was that Mrs. Thompson kept saying "I probably shouldn't have said that" or "I probably shouldn't have told you that" to Numbuh 4 when he asks a question to her and she answers the said question regardless of the situation going on. *This is the second attempt that Numbuh 3 uses a butterfly suit to fly so she can use a giant frying pan to hit a Cinderblock. *The books Mrs. Thompson read to the class were "History (Ninja-Free Edition)" and "Divorce Law (Weredog Edition)". Goofs Coming Soon! Gallery Wally opDOGHOUSE.png Operation DOGHOUSE Numbuh 5-0.jpg Doghouse.jpeg transformations.gif|The Honor Roll students transforming into were-dogs 0FF35975-68D8-479F-8CAA-CA89C225AF9D.png 59845363-8374-4AC4-BD42-6827B4EC0200.png 30F857AD-7BC1-4ACE-9013-FD03A5319693.png 4C5F9127-0724-4824-A22D-F2B61768F321.png E7C31392-889F-46BC-A2D3-7D140BB77551.png 44B3DA8B-4121-4A2E-9A14-9E29B4E1D67E.png 227D0AB9-3B7A-4F94-88F6-8311B4F3C96A.png 8B5310E6-12F0-4ACA-950A-4C14539FF6CC.png 97CD1AE3-DF9D-4D7A-89B5-DB052708B185.jpeg 05BF49CA-E23C-4F90-A8AF-C6F8F5EE1563.png D.O.G.H.O.U.S.E. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Mrs. Thompson